Phantom Trouble
by Pichicha123
Summary: After losing his family and being captured and tortured by the GIW Danny flies off to nowhere in specific and ends up in Metro City, Japan!
1. Prologue

**Hey there! This is my second crossover so please be nice!**

**So, for the Danny Phantom series its going to be after the Ultimate Enemy, and the Astro Boy series I'm going to be using the 2003 series mostly and I might use a few Japanese series names like for Astro's little sister or even Astro himself! So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Astro Boy.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Danny Phantom flew through the sky. The tears ran down his cheeks as he flew at full speed and ghost proof cuffs tightened on his wrists. _"Its all my fault, their gone, and its all my fault!" _He thought, he was exhausted he had flown non-stop for hours, he was even sure he had seen a sunset!

But he kept going, he kept going even if his body was screaming for him to stop, even if his family wouldn't have wanted him to push himself like this, even if it was pointless, he didn't care. All he cared about was to get as far away from all of it, from the GIW's facility, from Vlad, from their graves, from the pain, from the memories.

Under himself he barely saw the bright lights of the large city as he shot through the night like a meteor. And just like a meteor he crashed on the ground making a deep path and stopping in the deep forest unconscious, bloody, and orphaned.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all folks!<strong>

**Sorry, I've totally always wanted to say that! Oh and you know what else I've always wanted to say?**

**ITS ALIVE! ITS ALIVE! ALIVE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Well, now that I have satisfied myself **

**farewell!**

**And please review, or I won't update!**


	2. Chapter 1: Recovering Specimen

**Hey there! Right now my life sucks but I am not going to stop writing okay. (Just because my life sucks that doesn't mean I have to make your life suck right?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom OR Astro Boy (Tetzuwan Atom) **

**Oh and by the way Japanese will be written like **_**this**_**.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

The Japanese GIW agency had just received a call from the American division. And Agent Q couldn't help but wonder; how could they have been so idiotic to let a ghost that powerful escape?

It was simply unforgivable! This was true incompetence!

But then again, so was everything Americans did. Agent Q walked through the forest with his ectogun and a flash light looking for the specter that had escaped. Fortunately for the Americans, the handcuffs that were placed on the ghost's wrists were also trackers that they were able to access and track it down.

Agent Q gasped as he suddenly got a signal. He ran towards the source of it as his heart beat just like the annoying beep from the tracker. Finally he was just a few miles away from the crash site. He started running towards the deep path made by the ghost but then stopped in his tracks.

The ghost had gotten up and was now on its knees, staring at him!

That it was already up from a crash like that was impressive, but that wasn't all. It looked like a teenager, not much older than his own daughter Yuri. It was wearing a strange ragged and bloodstained black and white HAZMAT suit, with a white belt, gloves, and combat boots. Its skin was tan; which was actually very strange since it was a ghost.

If it wasn't for the white hair, the glowing toxic neon green eyes, the facts that it was glowing and that Agent Q knew better, it could have been a normal American kid. Agent Q watched as it stared at him warily.

Then he pulled out his gun and before the ghost could do as much as blink he had shot the sedative into its arm.

It remained awake for a second giving him a sad look, its neon green eyes asking him `why? ´ with a gleam of sadness and regret, and then its eyes rolled into its skull and it collapsed on the ground. Agent Q sighed as he approached the ghost and pulled out a communicator.

"_Agent Q here; I've got the ghost" _He said as he knelt down next to it.

"_Good job, bring him back to the base."_ A hulky voice belonging to Agent F said from the other line.

"_Rodger." _

Agents K and O sat in the Japanese GIW Agency main office. Many people might not know this, but the GIW was actually created in Japan. In Japan the `GIW´ was actually the `WIGHA´ which stood for _W__orld __I__nternational __G__host __H__unting __A__gency_. Some idiot American (AN: I have nothing against Americans! I am just putting this in the way that I think Japanese people might think of Americans! And for the humor! And sorry Japanese! I have nothing against anyone!) Had translated it wrong when the American sector of the Agency was made.

Agent A, the head of the whole organization stomped into the room smashing the doors open making both Agents K and O jump in surprise and fear. The Agent was old and had large mustache and had a cane which he used to chase the two agents around the room waving it around in many attempts to hit them while he yelled at them in fast furious Japanese.

Finally he stopped and sighed.

"You two are a disgrace for this organization! I have come to terms; Phantom-kun will remain here in Japan." Agent A said in a Japanese accent as he spoke. At this both agents stared at him in horror.

"But sir!" They cried in unison. The elder agent gave them a cold glare.

"Phantom-kun shall be frozen while he is still unconscious; we cannot afford to have a menace such as him running around free. You are dismissed, good evening gentlemen!" And before any of them could object he marched out and away.

And as all of this happened, Danny was lowered into a container and frozen alive not to awaken for many years.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there, sorry for the long wait but I needed to get inspired plus the fact that if I losen up with my studies I will fail the grade or have to go to summer school in which in both cases I will be unable to write for my whole summer vacation so don't presure me!<strong>

**Please Review! It helps to know people are actually out there waiting for an update!**


	3. Chapter 2: My Property

**Hello! Well about time I updated! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Also Japanese is in **_**italics**_

**And English is normal**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

_**50 Years Later**_

Yuri Monokito sat in her office at the GIW agency. Today was going to be the day, she continued her father's investigations, regular ghosts rarely offered any new discovery, however the half-ghost currently being unfrozen by her agents… that one, would be full of new discoveries, and better yet, it would require many experiments.

Painful experiments.

She chuckled in delight at the thought of the ghost she had only seen unconscious and yet so… _peaceful _squirming in pain. The phone rang and she grabbed hold of it smiling.

"_Hello?" _She said.

"_Miss? We've got good news for you, the hybrid came out of the ice successfully and is now in a containment cell, chained and ready for procedures, the only thing needed now, is your consent." _A rough voice said from the other line. She smirked at the pleasure in his voice.

"_Good, I'll be right there." _Yuri said, and then she stood up and walked out of her office.

**(Line Break)**

Danny's eyes fluttered open. He looked up at a metal ceiling above him, and then he gasped as he realized what had happened. He tried to stand up, but discovered he could only get to his knees, for heavy chains that connected to the floor hung from his neck, wrists, ankles, and torso held him down.

He pulled on them, and discovered he was getting nowhere, so he stopped pulling on them when he saw he wasn't alone, but that he was in a cage and that outside there were scientists on machines, probably checking his vitals.

Then the door opened and 3 GIW agents walked in. Then a woman, looking around her early 60s entered wearing a white office outfit. Danny tilted his head in confusion. The woman stared at him for a moment skeptically, and then she turned to one of the scientists on the monitors. Just now Danny noticed he wasn't hooked up to anything, _"then, how are they getting anything?"_ He thought, unless, he looked at the chains on his body, and then realize the chains were the ones taking the vitals! How advanced was the GIW?

"_Well, how is it?"_ The woman said in Japanese.

"_Extraordinary! The specimen appears to be healthy all in all, and it's temperature is enough to be hypothermic, but is too high for a ghost, theoretically this ghost should have had evaporated under it's own heat! Also, he seems to have the systems of respiration and digestion, excretion seems to be mostly by the Ecto-energy given by it." _The man answered in an exited voice. The woman patted him on the back with a smile and then turned to Danny.

She approach him with a look of interest, Danny tilted his head wondering why she was staring at him like that.

**(Line Break)**

Yuri stared at the magnificent specimen in the cage. It stared back at her, it's bright neon green eyes staring at her uncertainly, she could tell just by those emerald eyes that it had millions of questions rolling around in it's head, but it kept it's tongue and sat quietly. Then it glared at her as if saying "what are you looking at?"

She tapped the glass making it back away slightly. She chuckled as it glared at her yet again.

"_Everyone, please clear out, I wish to examine the specimen myself for a few hours, do not worry, it is chained and caged, it will not attack me." _She said confidently. The scientists filed out and soon, Yuri was left alone with the ghost.

It gave her strange look but said nothing. Yuri smirked at him and then put her hand on the glass.

"Greetings Phantom, my name is Yuri Monkito." She said in perfect English.

**(Line Break)**

Danny raised an eyebrow at the name. He had already guessed that he was in Japan, since everyone was speaking Japanese, and her name proved his theory just as much. He stared at her for a moment.

"You must be really confused, you see, you were captured by my father 50 years ago, the leader of the WIGHA or as you know it the GIW decided that he you were to dangerous to handle, so he froze you alive." At that Danny's eyes went wide. No wonder everything looked so technological.

"This must be a real surprise for you, not that I care, after all, you are and have been property of this organization for at least 40 years, which means, you are my property." Yuri said. Danny's eyes widened in shock, then he glared at her. She laughed at him and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I don't know when Danny will meet Astro, also! For the names! I need you vote.<strong>

**What should be our favorite robot boy's name?**

**A) Astro**

**B) Atom**

**C) Atomu**

**His sister's?**

**A) Zoran**

**B) Wulan**

**C) Uran**

**D) Urane**

**The doctor?**

**A) Dr. O'shay**

**B) Dr. Elefunt**

**C) Dr. Ochonomizu**

**Review please! Oh and give me some ideas! I am running out of inspiration here!**


	4. Chapter 3: Break

**Hello! Sorry it took me so long to update! Please Review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

8 months later:

(Japanese will be written like _this_, thought will be written like **this**)

Yuri sat on a comfortable chair in an observation room. She was reviewing the videos of the halfa pup's development throughout those months. She stared at the video as the halfa pup specimen was dragged out of his cage forcefully by his chains, 5 agents were tugging at it with much effort, while the pup dug his boots into the floor and pulled on the chains on his wrists.

She sighed, frankly, the pup had turned out to be a lot tougher than she had originally planned for him to be, it had taken months of torture to break his spirit, but it was worth it, now he was submissive enough to dissect but she wasn't planning to for at least 10 more years.

Other scientists thought it was irresponsible and to get the pup dissected soon before he turned violent, after all it was well known that ghosts had a violent period after their submissive tame period, but that wouldn't be a problem with the pup for a while.

But then again, that was what the previous boss had thought, and that had caused him his life, when the older halfa had gone wild during the autopsy and escaped, although he had remained free for long. Yuri frowned as she remembered how beaten the old halfa had looked when she had seen him.

He had been so… weak looking when she had seen him 20 years ago, but then, when he had been led to the autopsy room, he had seen the younger halfa pup, frozen. That's what had given him hope, and caused him to go into a big rampage that killed many agents, including Agent A and Agent Q… her father.

Yuri returned her attention to the video and saw the pup thrust the chain, it swayed with extreme force, making the men holding the other ends go flying off, the pup tried to fly off but one of the guards shot him. It screamed in pain and collapsed onto the ground.

The guards grabbed him and dragged him to a large chair with vicious restraints on the arm rests, on front legs and on the top so that he could be held down. Once he was seated and strapped down, his head was pulled up so that the metal ring would restrain his head and make him look up.

The pup shook his head and tried desperately to move, but it didn't work. It was drugged by the cuffs that had a special injection system. After a few seconds of struggling it sat there limply, its eyes glazing over.

Once the drugs had taken complete effect, young scientists approach the pup. She hesitantly poked it, but gained confidence when it merely moaned and closed its eyes. She pulled out a syringe and carefully cleaned his arm.

She injected the red liquid making the pup flinch and groan. She stepped back as its body began to shake. It screamed as it threw its head up. Its eyes opened wide and rolled back only leaving the white. This went on for a few more minutes, before finally stopping, the pup's breath came in slow scratching sounds.

The pup sobbed quietly as it was removed from the chair and dragged back into the cage. The scientists walked out of the room, talking excitedly about the ghost's resistance to a substance that had made other ghosts evaporate into nothing, and then the video ended.

In the WIGHA's specimen holding floor:

Danny sat in the corner of his cell trembling. He trembled, but it wasn't because of fear or sadness, it was because of pain. Those bastards had given him some kind of poison they wanted to test and the antidote was taking a while to set in.

He didn't turn his head when he heard the clanging of the small food tray as it hit the floor. He waited until his guard's footsteps faded out of his hearing range, and then he weakly crawled towards the food. It was a few rotten apple slices.

He grabbed a slice and popped it into his mouth. He chewed it silently and slowly, and then swallowed. He gave a sigh a leaned back against the wall. He brought his hand to his head and pulled at it slightly. It hurt… he had such a bad headache; he felt like he's head was going to explode.

The chains on his wrists rattled as he moved to lie on the ground of his cell. His eyes glazed over as the sedative in the apple took effect. He lay there limply; his breath came in soft rasps as his chest rose up and down.

The door opened and a male scientist peeked through. Then he gave a sigh and smiled and turned around.

"_It seems the drugs have taken effect, come on in we'll be able to examine the halfa pup specimen._" The man said, and then the door opened wider and a group of younger looking scientist came in along with the man.

"**They're probably scholars. Great, more scientists**" Danny thought grimly. He found himself being lifted up. The scientist pressed a special code on the pad on the wall. A table rose from the ground with an electric whirl and settled on the ground with a small sound of finality.

The scientist placed Danny's limp body on the table. Danny's head lolled to one side so that he was able to see the people now. They were all Japanese, but it was hard to tell. It was a group 4 not including the scientist. Three college boys, perhaps 19- 22, and a girl, maybe some 18 years old.

The boys all seemed deeply interested on him, and the girl was already writing down things.

"_Is this the halfa pup everyone was talking about?" _The red head boy said disappointed.

"_He looks so tame, and so young!_" The girl said as she adjusted her glasses on her face. The scientist chuckled and walked over to Danny.

"_Yes well, you can thank that to our drugs, he's generally very hard to control, on his first experiments he literally swung 6 of our best agent out the windows during his fits! And as for his looks, believe me; this little guy isn't as young as he looks. Believe it or not he was around when Plasmious was 45 or so years old." _

"_Really? But weren't halfa pups supposed to age too?" _The scientist laughed and went on to talk about whatever it was that they were saying. Danny no longer tried to listen to what they were saying, he only let them talk and do whatever they wanted, what else did he have?

It was better this way, this way he was at least helping science… who was he kidding? He hated being there more than he had ever hated the GIW or Vlad or even his future self that was already dead because of his absence.

He wanted out, but with so many drugs in his system, he was too groggy to even start to plan a way to escape. He suddenly felt his head being moved slightly so his neck was stretched. On his neck, there was a thin electric white and black band with the WIGHA's logo on the side.

"_This is our best invention yet, this collar allows us to keep tabs on the pup and his health and it also helps to neutralize him if he was to become violent._" The scientist smiled at Danny and placed a hand on his head.

"_Did you know, that this is the last Halfa in existence, the other two halfas both died many years ago, hopefully this one will last a little longer._" Danny moaned slightly and the scientist removed his hand.

"_Well, it seems we've upset him enough for today, let's go on to the next specimen, a rare type of ectopus with a fire core._" Their voices faded as they left the room. Or so he thought…

Danny felt a presence hover over him. He looked up and saw that the girl had not left.

"Phantom, be ready, tonight, at midnight the WIGHA headquarters will suffer a major malfunction in its energy source, you will have a chance of escape then, take it and be free, I shall see you soon." And with that she left.

* * *

><p><strong>SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! SO SORRY! PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Free

**Well here goes the chapter people, sorry that it took this long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of the shows in this fanfiction.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

Red lights and loud sirens rung through the WIGHA Headquarters as scientist ran for the exits in an attempt to mimic a controlled evacuation and to keep calm. Suddenly a young scientist ran past everyone screaming hysterically.

"_RUN! THE GHOST SHIELDS ARE GOING DOWN! THE GHOSTS ARE FREE!" _To this there was an instant reaction in which the scientists and employees of the facilities stampeded down the halls to reach for cover.

Suddenly, loud sad cries and ghastly howls rushed down after them and glowing light illuminated the hallways. Then a wave of ghosts flew through the corridors, howling and screaming, laughing in joy as they sprouted out of the building shooting into the skies with chilling shrieks.

* * *

><p><strong>(Line Break)<strong>

Danny was first alerted of the malfunction when the lights went down, then he heard the sirens. Then as the ghost shield in his cell flickered off and the chains seemed to suddenly weaken he made to escape. He turned intangible and smiled triumphantly as the chains hit the ground.

He frowned when he saw that the collar wasn't falling off. He pulled on it, but found it was useless. Sighing he flew upward turning invisible and intangible again. He flew up through the various levels, watching in sadistic amusement as the scientists ran around like headless chicken. **(AN: Did you know that when you cut a chicken's head off, the chicken in question stays alive for around three minutes and is prone to run around in circles till it finally falls over?) **

He took a deep breath as he saw the ceiling and prepared himself for the worst, because he could never know if he was going to be captured again. Then he saw stars, he felt breeze and the cold night air. He closed his eyes for a moment as he disappeared into the clouds.

Then he laughed out loud with joy. He was out! He was really out and free! He continued to laugh as he dove into the clouds in a sort of celebration. He smiled as he put his hand out and felt the familiar white mist curl around his gloved fingers before untangling itself and falling back.

He continued to celebrate for a few minutes before calming down and deciding to go down to see where he was. He dove into the clouds and frowned as he began to see lights bellow.

"**A city? Just how far did I fly?" **He thought in confusion. He pushed himself a bit lower and finally broke the clouds. His eye widened at what he saw. It was indeed a city, and a large one at that. The city was shining in technological glory with tubes that seemed to be roads for flying cars.

Large crafts that looked like air balloons advertised products in Japanese floated around the city. Large buildings lit the surrounding areas in an almost welcoming manner. Danny tilted his head and turned invisible, deciding on exploring.

He flew around the city, watching people that wore strange clothing that seemed out of a science fiction movie, and he wondered briefly how he was to blend in with all of these people if he had no idea of how to deal with futuristic trends.

"Phantom" Danny froze as he heard his name being called. He looked around to see if anyone had heard but found that no one had.

"Phantom" He turned his head on the direction of the sound and curiously went into an especially dark deserted alleyway. He looked into it and felt a strong breeze.

"_Phantom"_ The voice called. Danny gulped and flew in. He looked around as he advanced into the alleyway. It was dirty and had poor illumination that was provided by the surrounding buildings, and it was dirty. He vaguely registered a stray cat that hissed at him and a few scurrying rats as he made his way to a door at the end of the alleyway.

He landed, tilting his head in confusion and thinking that maybe he had gone insane and was hearing voices.

"Glad you could make it." Danny whirled around, eyes wide, fighting stance ready. Then he saw her. The shock made him relax his muscles as she smiled at him gently. It was that girl from the cell, the one that had warned him.

Danny lost his invisibility and stared at her questioningly.

"Come along, I'll help you." She said as she put out her hand. Danny put out his own hand tentatively, unsure of what to do. Should he really trust this girl? The last time he had seen her she had been in line with the scientists.

He looked up at her and met her gaze. She was smiling encouragingly at him, her eyes twinkling knowingly. Danny searched for something, anything to tell him she was evil, but all he found was sympathy and good will.

With a sigh, he took her hand. She smiled at him reassuringly and then with a bright explosions of light, they were both gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the chapter! Please Review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Self Prisoner

**Hello People! Please thank Vampire Diablo for encouraging me to write this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Astro Boy, though it would be pretty cool if I did.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

Danny sat on a bed, staring out the window in his new room. His expression was vacant as he sat with his legs drawn to his chest. His eyes held a light sadness along with an empty stare that you would have thought he was being kept prisoner in the place.

"Would you just go out there and fly for a while? I know you want to." Danny smiled but didn't turn away from the window. The ghost person who the voice belonged to marched towards the bed.

"I'm serious kid! I mean, I rescued you from that horrible place you were locked up in and now you still insist on staying locked up?" Danny flinched lightly at how she raised her voice at him.

**Screaming always came before and after beatings at the WIGHA**. Danny thought as he cringed lightly when she glowered at him. Seeing him like that, Lunae's eyes softened and she sighed. She drifted over to the bed, not bothering to walk and merely floated and landed sitting on the edge of the bed.

She reached over but withdrew hesitantly when Danny flinched involuntarily, then finished the movement caressing his cheek with her thumb. She gave a light sigh when he stared at her with those sad, empty neon green eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell, I'm just really worried about your well-being you know? I mean you've been sitting here for over a week and I'm getting worry! You haven't eaten anything decent in decades, literally! Will you at least let me bring you an instant POP the TOP?" She pleaded. Danny tilted his head and gave her a questioning look.

"It's like instant soup combined with dehydrated food, you put water on it and it becomes a hamburger or something and then you just put it in the micro-heater and voila!" Danny nodded his head, still not understanding her. Lunae sighed and gave him a light smile while ruffling his hair.

"You'd think it would be the youth telling the old about these things, so you want the POP the TOP?" Lunae asked, Danny stared at her for a moment, before nodding rather hesitantly. Lunae squealed lightly and gave him a hug to which he reacted stiffly and hesitantly. She smiled and ran off to the kitchen.

Danny smiled lightly as he turned his gaze back to the window. It wasn't that he didn't want to go outside; it was just that… he couldn't. He had spent so much time in a cell that he couldn't help but lock himself away as he was doing.

He smiled as he imagined Jazz psychoanalyzing his state as a way to deal with the trauma. He imagined Sam dragging him out along with Tucker no matter how much he protested. His smile faded as he remembered… he'd never see them again.

He curled up on the bed, biting back bitter tears that were determined to shoving their way out of his eyes and onto his cheeks. He sniffled lightly, a few tears slipping from his eyes to his cheeks. He lay down and cried silently, mourning over his family

When Lunae finally came back, the young halfa was already asleep. She gave a sigh as she left the POP the TOP on the table next to the bed, and wondered if the boy was conspiring against her.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What do you think? I think it's pretty good, next chapter the plot might start to unravel a little more. Review please!<strong>


End file.
